The Accident
by TM3 Dinobot
Summary: Black Arachnia has an unpleasant "encounter" with Tarantulas.


Night time had overcome the surface of the prehistoric planet Earth,   
and Black Arachnia and Tarantulas were deeply engaged in battle. It is not   
exactly recorded for how long they were fighting, but the two Transformers   
were throwing everything they had at each other. If they knew what a kitchen   
sink was, they would have thrown it as well. Tarantulas was in beast mode   
for most of the brawl so he could try out a new strategy he had conjured up   
that day, which had Black Arachnia a bit disappointed since she now always   
wanted to fight in her new Transmetal 2 robot mode. The blue and gold spider   
then grabbed the widow's front right leg and didn't let go of it for several   
minutes. Black Arachnia did not exactly recognize the "attack" Tarantulas   
displayed to her, but afterwards felt a little tired. She had also noticed   
that the tip of her leg was shooting out sparks, even though no damage could   
clearly be seen. As she felt weaker by the cycle, waiting for her creator to   
finish her, she saw a silver bolt in the sky coming towards her, which wasn't   
only the object's description, but his name as well. She thought that her   
lover would fight Tarantulas to the death to try to protect her, but instead   
he merely helped her to her feet as the Predacon sped away to his lair in   
dragster mode. "Are you all right, My One Desire?" the Fuzor asked, as hokey   
as usual. She hesitated for a moment, then answered "Uh, yeah, I'm fine",   
although she wasn't.  
  
Silverbolt and Black Arachnia had returned to their base, receiving   
any repairs as necessary, and not giving their little quarrel with Tarantulas   
another thought. Through the next few months, Black Arachnia had changes in   
her behavior that did not exactly catch the Maximals' good sides. She had   
become rather ravenous when fueling up on energon (not unlike Chris Farley   
with a box of bear claws), and she was sounding more like the crude, boorish   
Predacon she used to be. Silverbolt had on several occasions told her that   
Optimus had ordered them both on a mission into enemy territory, and Black   
Arachnia would retort with something like "Well, tell Optimus to shove it up   
his skid-plate!" or something to that extent. Silverbolt knew that even for   
a former Pred, there is no reason at all why she should act like this, and   
asked Rhinox to give her a physical check. "Something is wrong with her, and   
I want it taken care of." Rhinox complied, and carried out several tests on   
her, trying to locate anything irregular that may interfere with her normal   
activity. Finally, he asked Black Arachnia and Silverbolt to sit down. He   
told them something that almost made the both of them sick...... "Well,   
Black Arachnia, you're pregnant", said the defense unit Rhinox.  
  
  
The words hung over the three Maximals for several moments then   
crashed onto them one by one, much like the Axalon had crashed to prehistoric   
Earth three stellarcycles ago. Black Arachnia was flabbergasted as she tried   
to ask Rhinox what he had just told her, but only managed to say   
"..........uh................ wh........ I-I..." Silverbolt merely stared at   
his companion, trying to grasp the theory that his beloved possibly had been   
cheating on him. He certainly never believed in sex before marriage, so this   
news had a pretty large affect on him to hear that she was with Spark. It   
also had a rather humorous affect on Rattrap, who had just now entered. "Eh,   
couldn't wait any longe', eh Bowser-Boy?" the rat ridiculed. "How'd ya' do   
it? Boid-doggy style no doubt, heh heh heh!" he chuckled to himself, making   
a crack on Silverbolt's unusual beast mode. "I didn't do it!" snapped the   
normally calm Silverbolt. "Who am I to put Black Arachnia, my one true love,   
into a position to give birth when we're not even married?" Silverbolt   
exclaimed in frustration, although it was not exactly clear to whom he was   
asking the question. Rattrap gave a look that seemed to say "Oh,   
please......." then whispered to Black Arachnia. "Well, he definitely put   
ya' in some kinda' position!"   
  
Black Arachnia was trying to go into sleep mode in her quarters that   
night, but couldn't accept the fact that she was pregnant. What had   
happened? Where had she gotten the genetic information to create a brand new   
Spark? She and Silverbolt both shared great affection to one another, but   
not even with her expert skills of sweet-talking men into bed could she talk   
him into premarital intercourse. She was thinking about the past months, but   
couldn't remember any time when she may have merged Sparks with another man.   
But there was a thought that never left the back of her mind...... and   
finally came to her consciousness; the fight with Tarantulas. His desire to   
stay in beast mode, his constant attack of grabbing her front right leg, they   
fit perfectly into the situation. It was completely inconspicuous as well.   
If she had a digestive system she would vomit right then and there. The   
reality of the situation finally hit her. She had been raped by Tarantulas!   
The actual male spider's reproductive organs are found in its front left leg,   
and when mating it grabs the female's front right leg and passes its semen to   
the female. The beast modes of Tarantulas and Black Arachnia were,   
unfortunately, much more than meets the eye, which wasn't exactly the best of   
ironies at this point in time.  
  
She was thinking a great deal about this fact for two or three   
megacycles now, wondering what to do. She couldn't tell Optimus or Rhinox of   
who the father was, otherwise they would tell her to Ctrl-Alt-Delete on the   
Spark inside her. She couldn't live with abandoning her first born.   
"Besides, unexpected and unfathered pregnancies happen all the time, don't   
they?" she figured. What was she going to tell Silverbolt? How could she   
tell him that he would soon be the father of the spawn of a demonic   
tarantula? The next morning, after she had finally energized from sleep mode,  
Black Arachnia and Silverbolt went on their daily routines, even though they   
had constantly flashed strange glances to each other, much like the "we-  
didn't-boink-last-night" look. "So........." Silverbolt finally spoke to   
her, "how is it doing so far?" He figured that as long as the Spark was   
coming, he might as well attempt to appear optimistic about it. "Oh, um.   
It's doing okay", she replied casually, not looking at her consort. "Oh,   
what the Pit am I doing??? Silverbolt, I..." Black Arachnia started, but   
then stopped. "What is it?" asked Silverbolt, with an inflection in his   
voice that made him sound more worried. Black Arachnia spoke softly after a   
moment. "...........Nothing, forget it."  
  
Tarantulas' idea of getting Black Arachnia into pregnancy is not   
unconnected to his short video library of Jerry Springer episodes he had   
smuggled from the 1990's of modern day planet Earth. He had observed that   
there were so many human women who have cheated on their boyfriends and had   
kids soon afterwards, without them knowing it, it was inconceivable to   
Tarantulas how the human race survived 4 million years of civilization   
without destroying themselves. 9 out of 10 of the problems in situations   
like that were so complex that they couldn't even be solved by the time the   
show had ended. This concept was a bit primitive, considering that they were   
the latest in state-of-the-art robots in disguise from an alien world, but it   
would cause so much chaos in the Maximal lines and no one would suspect him   
of the deed. The new "Maxicon", as it were, would sabotage the Maximals and   
not a one of them would have the killer instinct to destroy the young ally.   
It was absolutely brilliant. "This is absolutely brilliant! Tee hee hee hee   
hee hee hee!" he cackled from his lair, taking his cue from the previous   
sentence.  
  
According to Black Arachnia's on-board computer, some months later,   
the Spark's development was near completion. The Maximals had been watching   
the fallen stasis pods, hoping that one would reveal a blank. They were   
always happy to have a fully functional ally join the team, but putting Black   
Arachnia's new Spark into a used body rather than a custom built one would   
just cut down on what little resources they still had since the inconvenient   
demise of the Axalon. Silverbolt was extremely worried about the condition   
of Black Arachnia's new son and/or daughter, even though he and everybody   
else knew that it wasn't his own. Then one afternoon, Black Arachnia slowly   
hauled herself into Silverbolt's chamber. "I... I think it's time. My Spark   
ejection procedure just started." Silverbolt quickly got her into the lab,   
where Rhinox was hurriedly setting up the equipment to receive her Spark.   
The technique for catching newborn Sparks and inserting them into their   
bodies is a tedious procedure that must be mastered several times to get it   
right. Fortunately, since he was a defense unit without much to do at the   
base but rattling around waiting for the enemy to come to him, Rhinox had   
gained all the medical knowledge necessary to do it.  
  
Cheetor and Optimus were waiting outside the lab with Silverbolt,   
Rhinox, and Black Arachnia inside. This was clearly an operation which   
Optimus had felt was inappropriate for Cheetor's teenage optics. Rattrap   
would have been there with them, but he was deep in yet another argument with   
Depthcharge, which he rather enjoyed doing. Black Arachnia was holding onto   
Silverbolt's hand throughout the entire procedure, and Silverbolt never saw   
her in a more beautiful state than the one she was in. That may sound a bit   
corny, even for Silverbolt, but thankfully since she was a robot, Black   
Arachnia never lost her figure or composure when having the Spark, unlike   
most human females, so he never really saw a difference. She never exactly   
screamed during the delivery, but did groan a bit since disconnecting the   
Spark's auxiliary life support functions was sort of painful. Black Arachnia   
was in the prime of her existence, and Silverbolt observed in adoration.   
Twenty cycles later, Black Arachnia exited the lab, with a beam of light that   
seemed to shine itself across her blue face. She walked out with a hand in   
her own, but it wasn't Silverbolt's. The hand belonged to her new son.  
  
  
Silverbolt and Black Arachnia named him Doubledealer, after the   
Decepticon from the Great War 300 years ago, and called him 'Dealer for   
short. Silverbolt didn't know why Black Arachnia wanted him to have a name   
that belonged to the most deceitful of all the Decepticons, but she had   
insisted. She knew that her son was from both Maximal and Predacon, so   
Doubledealer seemed to fit him just fine. But she would never tell anyone.   
Ironically enough, Doubledealer was a Transmetal, who had a beast mode that   
was a falcon, and a vehicle mode which was a tank, almost exactly like the   
ancient Decepticon. 'Dealer was like any other Maximal, always defending his   
comrades in battle, always waiting for the Predacons to throw the first   
punch... but there was this strange otherness about him that made all the   
other Maximals uneasy. Except for Black Arachnia, who had seemed to expect   
the otherness in question. He was quiet and mostly kept to his quarters, and  
was apparently an extremely well defined artist, with incredible motor   
skills. Whenever he had a spare moment, he would spend it sketching on used   
paper that hadn't been recycled yet, or on a computer program he had   
developed just for the purpose. His new family liked his technique when he   
showed them his work, but not so much the content itself. 'Dealer had a   
speciality in the morbid arts, and usually did pieces like planets exploding,   
or famous Autobot veterans in a recycling plant, or a little puppy lying dead   
with its head two inches off its neck.  
  
As the friendly joker of the Maximal group, Rattrap had on several   
occasions tried to show 'Dealer a good time. Rattrap had caught 'Dealer on   
his way outside. "Eh, hey there, kid! Hey, want ta' see 'dis compute' game   
I've been playin'? It's pretty fun," Rattrap had offered. He had a game   
loaded up that was "shoot-em- up" style, with simulated Waspinators that   
appeared to be the only targets in the level. "....uh, no thanks." 'Dealer   
said quickly and he was gone. Black Arachnia had come onto the bridge, with   
a distressed looked on her face. "Where is he going?" she asked Rattrap,   
which what had sounded like was more respect to him than usual. "Eh, I   
dunno," he started. "But a kid who doesn' wanna' play video games is   
kinda'........ yeeeeech!" Rattrap said wincing.  
  
  
Megatron was furious to hear that a new Maximal had entered the   
remainder of the Beast Wars. This news only enhanced his already bad mood,   
since he had failed to interface himself with the Darkside in a new   
experiment he had tried that, hypothetically, would enable him to command the   
ship with a mere thought. His mood would have been altered if he had known   
that he would master the theory back on Cybertron in the not-too-distant   
future. "Where are all these Maximals coming from?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled in   
frustration. "Hmm, it's almost as if they were multiplying like rabbits!   
Tee hee hee hee!" Tarantulas had chuckled to himself at a computer screen.   
Megatron turned on the spider in a bit confusion. "What is that supposed to   
mean, exactly?" he asked closing in on him. Tarantulas had then realized he   
had made a terrible mistake. The Maximals may be listening somehow, he   
couldn't give out his plan. He darted behind Megatron on his hoverpad, and   
made a clean getaway. Until he suddenly ran into Inferno who was there to   
catch him. "The Royalty asked you a question! Answer Her!" the ant said   
indignantly. Tarantulas couldn't see anyway out, and told Megatron the whole   
story of when he "slept" with Black Arachnia, even though technically   
speaking, he never did.  
  
"..................and that's it," Tarantulas confirmed after a few   
moments the explanation ended, waiting for Megatron to suddenly beat him   
silly with his T-Rex tail. Megatron stared into space, pondering the   
situation, then turned to Tarantulas. ".......This new Maximal is your   
son????" he asked intrigued. "Interesting.....yes." Tarantulas was quite   
surprised to find himself still standing and not getting beaten silly by   
Megatron and his tail. ".......And it gets better. I have a cyber-psychic   
link between my Spark and his own", Tarantulas said. "I can control his   
every whim and he doesn't know it! I got the idea for the link back when I   
had mental control of Black Arachnia. Tee hee hee hee hee." "You what?!?"   
Megatron exclaimed as Tarantulas turned around to continue his duties. It   
was then that Megatron beat Tarantulas silly with his tail, and he fell onto   
a boulder that barely protruded from the lake of lava that surrounded the   
base. "This just isn't my day...." the spider grumbled to himself.  
  
It was late one night, and Rhinox was once again up at the overnight   
shift, defending the Axalon. The Maximals had gotten used to 'Dealer's gory   
talent, and liked to refer to it as "a simple hobby". That night, he had a   
strange dream, even more unusual than his constant repetitive nightmares. He   
was standing alone, in darkness, and something was coming at him from out of   
nowhere. The object was now less than seven feet away from him, and it   
appeared to be a large, blue and purple head, with three sets of horizontal   
fangs, narrow yellow eyes and short pink horns. "Doubledealer..." the head   
had said in a hoarse voice, which he would have recognized as Tarantulas, if   
he knew who he was. "............listen to me....." the head continued.   
".....I am your master. You will obey only my voice, and neither of the   
Maximals. You are now my loyal servant. You will do only that which I   
choose...." 'Dealer found himself nodding to every word Tarantulas' head was   
saying. The dream ended as Tarantulas cackled into the darkness, as he   
always did, and a large Spark seemed to come out of his forehead and engulf   
all of 'Dealer's sight as he awoke.  
  
'Dealer and Black Arachnia were outside, manned at the gun turrets   
recycled from Sentinel's auto-gun system. "What are you thinking about,   
'Dealer?" Black Arachnia asked him, since there was really nothing more to   
do. "Oh, nothing", he replied, while actually thinking of the imminent   
destruction of his comrades. Suddenly, a noise caught both of the Maximals'   
attention. Missile fire could clearly be heard in the distance, some three   
miles away. "Black Arachnia to Optimus", she radioed. "We've got trouble in   
grid Zion. Cheetor's out there and may need backup." "Go ahead with   
Doubledealer. I'm on my way", Optimus ordered. 'Dealer transformed to beast   
mode as did Black Arachnia, and headed off. If Black Arachnia's auditory   
receptors weren't being disrupted by the wind blowing by her head as 'Dealer   
carried her through the air, she would have heard him mutter   
".....perfect......"  
  
No actual Predacons were at the scene where Cheetor was, although he   
did find it extremely difficult to hit the mindless, jet-like robot he was   
currently engaged with. This was another of Megatron's experiments that   
would apply greatly to his own future on Cybertron. It didn't appear to have   
any legs, it had only three pointy fingers on each hand, and the only thing   
that made up the robot's face was a flat metal plate that was just below its   
beady eyes. "Oh, Primus...." Cheetor thought to himself pathetically as he   
fought the object. He had the thing cornered and was about to slice it's   
head off with his bare claws, when he was rudely interrupted by a missile   
blast from behind him that blew the robot to smithereens. Black Arachnia and   
Doubledealer both arrived and transformed into robot mode. Black Arachnia   
took note on how minimal the robot's endurance seemed to be. "Wasn't that a   
little too easy?" she asked Cheetor and 'Dealer. "Perhaps altogether too   
well!" shouted another voice.  
  
The three Maximals spun around and found themselves confronted by   
Megatron, Rampage, and Dinobot. "Well done, Doubledealer..." said Tarantulas   
as he emerged from behind Megatron. 'Dealer didn't reply. He was too busy   
holding his head in pain, as a variety of jumbled thoughts were suddenly   
racing through his CPU trying to establish what he should do. Cheetor and   
Black Arachnia were already in hot pursuit of their attackers before they   
received any damage. Black Arachnia used her new ability of telekinesis,   
lifted Tarantulas about a mile into the air, then simply stopped thinking   
about it. Being a robot maybe 700 pounds in weight, Tarantulas' personal   
inertia didn't exactly help him from falling at a mile high altitude, and   
fell to the ground with a crash. Where he had been standing was nothing more   
than a hole five feet deep, and shaped like his silhouette. "Now that's a   
way to get high on life!" remarked Cheetor in a British accent, chuckling to   
himself and grimacing pointlessly. Black Arachnia smiled thinly at the joke.   
"From there he just wanted to say, 'Hi!'" Cheetor joked again.  
"It's really too bad that temper rises too quickly."  
Black Arachnia stared at him in a bit of confusion, then resumed with the   
battle.   
"Let's go."  
".....yeah."  
  
Cheetor proceeded to fire his rocket launcher at the two Predacons   
sharing the single, indestructible Spark. As the big lug that he was,   
Rampage was pretty much an easy target, even though he could handle much more   
damage than any other Pred could guess. But Cheetor found it extremely   
difficult to actually keep a target on Dinobot. With surprising agility, he   
leaped behind the cat, and sent him flying to the ground in what would be   
referred to as a karate kick, if they had practiced the martial arts on   
Cybertron. Before Cheetor could realize what was happening (Dinobot was   
still moving with lightening speed at this point), his claws had been sliced   
off from his fingers, and his rocket launcher was ripped from his back and   
crushed into tiny shards. 'Old Chopper-face' really knew what he was doing.   
He then fired his powerful optic laser at Cheetor's side, sending him twenty   
yards away. He would finish him off later. "Stupid kid....." he said with a   
snarl. He had always wanted to say that, but knew he couldn't back when he   
was a Maximal.  
  
Megatron simply sat back a few yards, watching the fight. "I don't   
know why nobody televises things like this anymore...no," he said to himself   
leaning back on a boulder.  
  
  
  
As the mosh-pit of arguments continued to riffle through 'Dealer's   
head, he had failed to notice what had been happening to Black Arachnia. As   
Rampage started to toy around with Cheetor, as he always did, Dinobot had   
picked up what was left of Cheetor's claws and threw them at Black Arachnia   
like ninja stars, pinning her razor-sharp golden wrist sickles to a nearby   
boulder. She struggled as hard as she could trying to break free, but   
Dinobot was already advancing towards her. "A pity Megatron will never get   
the Ark's access codes," he said a few inches from her face. "It's rather   
difficult for one to extract such information from a pile of shattered   
slag!!" And with that, Dinobot aimed his optic laser at her; right in the   
center of her chest, that housed her Spark. She could feel the heat coming   
off her body, and closed her eyes in terror, waiting for this freak of   
Cybertronian technology to finish her off. But it didn't come. Instead she   
heard a voice from her far right yelling "Mother!!! Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
Doubledealer was flying at Dinobot, head-on, trying to shield Black   
Arachnia from the blast. He succeeded. And as bad luck would have it, the   
energy blast from Dinobot's eye failed to hit 'Dealer's chest and managed to   
find its way through a small crack that lead to his internal systems.   
'Dealer crashed to the ground with a clank, and lay as if dead. Dinobot did   
the same, almost simultaneously. Only his cause and effect was from a   
powerful blast half a mile away from Optimus, as he sailed gracefully through   
the sky in aerial attack mode, with Depthcharge and Silverbolt close behind   
him. The three airborne Maximals continued to fire at the remaining   
Predacons left standing. Before they let another round of missile fire to   
overtake them, Megatron, Tarantulas and Rampage turned and fled. Optimus and   
Depthcharge hurried to aid whatever was left of Cheetor that hadn't been   
blown to slag, while Silverbolt dashed over to Black Arachnia. "Are you all   
right, My Love?" he asked her once she was free. But instead of answering,   
she had rushed to her dying son.   
  
Black Arachnia could see gobs of molten iron and steel flowing out   
from 'Dealer's structure, and just stared at him, knowing that there was   
nothing that she could do. ".....Are you alright?...." he asked her weakly.   
Black Arachnia nodded, and Silverbolt knelt beside her. "I'm sorry,"   
Silverbolt said to her, putting his arm around her. Black Arachnia remained   
speechless and held onto Doubledealer's hand as he laid there and just seemed   
to sizzle out. His exostructure was once again left as a blank. Silverbolt   
helped Black Arachnia to her feet, still sobbing over her loss, and he didn't   
know if she would be able to recover from this trauma. The Maximals gathered   
Doubledealer's limp body for the recycling ritual, and they never saw him   
again.  
  
  
  
  
"............................Tarantulas...................................!"   
Black Arachnia muttered to herself, her eyes more fiery red than usual. 


End file.
